1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication, and more particularly, real-time communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the invention of the communication techniques, the mobile phone has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements.
Caller ID technology has been developed and still been using in the current market for a long time. Consumers have been enjoying the benefit of this technology of seeing who's calling before answering a phone call. Based on the caller ID technology, while one person, namely calling party, is making a call to another person, namely called party, the calling party's phone number is displayed on the called party's phone screen. However, the phone number information is static and do not provide extended information to help both parties to further know each other well. Such information also does not help to improve both parties' communication quality.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide real-time communication techniques.